New Beginnings: Christi and Estha
by nutnatz
Summary: What are two mysterious girls going to do when they are alone in the big city. They find each other under dubious circumstances in the Newsies' territory and an incredible course of events follow from this.Co- written by Christi and Natz ^o^.
1. Christi

New beginnigs

Authors' Note: This fic is co-written by Natz and Christi. We are terribly proud to be posting their joint fic on FF net. Please review.

DISCLAIMER: "Newsies" the movie is owned by Disney. Neither I nor Christi own it (even though we wish we could buy Spot and Skittery for a day). We are not making ANY money from it. This is a work of pure fan love. However the characters of Christi and Estha belong to us and if you steal them, we'll send the Delancy brothers after ya.

^o^ nut_natz

**New Beginnings: Christi and Estha**

**Chapter 1****- ****CHRISTI******

Christi walked down the dimly lit street as fast as she could. It wasn't good to be in this part of town late at night. In fact, it wasn't good to be in ANY part of the city at night. Especially by yourself, which Christi definitely WAS. She was clutching her drawing folder and small pack when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Oh no, oh no, PLEASE don't let it be a mugger... PLEASE!" she prayed silently, almost running now that she was walking so fast. 

"Stop." a voice commanded. She was contemplating whether to obey or bolt when she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. Okay, it was REALLY not best to try to run now. She stiffened. "Look, I ain't got nothing valuable," she said in her drawling Texan accent. Whoever was standing beside her gave a short laugh. "We'll see about that."

When Christi came to, she was lying in a dark alley. It was still dark, but she could tell that the sun was just rising. She vaguely remembered being hit in the back of the head with something EXTREMELY hard. Now, with a throbbing headache, she tried to stand up and remember what had happened. She saw a few things scattered at her feet. Her sketchbook lay near a mud puddle, and her coat was close beside it.

"Oh no! Oh no! They took my locket!" she yelled out loud crawling over to her coat and searching the pockets over and over again.

"No! No!" she cried, as if someone could hear her. She suddenly felt dizzy and blacked out again. She wouldn't wake again for hours. 

~~*~~


	2. Estha

NB CHPT 2

Authors' Note: This fic is co-written by Natz and Christi. We are terribly proud to be posting their joint fic on FF net. Please review.

DISCLAIMER: "Newsies" the movie is owned by Disney. Neither I nor Christi own it (even though we wish we could buy Spot and Skittery for a day). We are not making ANY money from it. This is a work of pure fan love. However the characters of Christi and Estha belong to us and if you steal them, we'll send the Delancy brothers after ya.

^o^ nut_natz

**Chapter 2****: ****ESTHA**

Estha rolled over.She was in that moment when she was awake but she wanted to be asleep. She did not want to be awake. She wanted to be back in that place with the warm sunshine. It was a place she could not return to, that place of good memories and friendly faces. 

"Home, I wanna go home." Estha said to herself. But she did not even know what direction home was from there. She had been wandering around the city for a few weeks, eating when she could and sleeping in the alleys. 

"Arrgghh!" she screamed inwardly. Her eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the light and she cringed. "Another day, not a dollar" she said to herself. As her eyes came into focus, she looked around, investigating all around her. She recognised some of the objects as thing she had bumped into the night before: a few wooden crates, some barrels and yard and yard of torn, dirty tarpaulin. Then there were other things which she could not remember seeing the night before: a large red door on one side of the alley, a barbed wire fence at the end of the alley, a girl laying crumpled on the side, a few glass bottles laying around.

..……..A GIRL LAYING CRUMPLED!!!! 

Estha's survey of the area halted immediately and her attention was focused on the crumpled body. She got up and went over to the body. As Estha knelt over the girls limp body she saw that there was a large red bloody welt on the girl's head. Maternal instinct took over and she tore off a piece of her already tattered, brown overalls. She found a barrel of water, and cleaned the girls wound with it.

"What am I doing?" worried Estha, " I don't even know this girl. I'm not a nurse. I am in the middle of the big city alone and lost." She began to panic. Then with the panic, the tears began to fall. Estalia Lorde began to cry for the first time in weeks, since she had been on the streets.

'Why are you crying?" a heavily accented voice broke through her weeping.

Estha quickly spun around to face whoever had spoken to her. She wiped the tears from her face and sniffed, quickly standing up. A boy was standing behind her, about her age, from the looks of it. He had sandy blonde hair, and one of his eyes was covered with a brown patch. Estha quickly began to explain the situation.

"This girl, well... she's hurt..." was all that she could think of to say. The boy peered around Estha to see what she was talking about.

"Oh wow! She looks banged up really bad! We gotta get her to a doctor... or something!" the boy said side stepping Estha and picking the girl up quickly.

"Careful! Her head looks bruised...." she trailed off.

"Come on, follow me, she'll be fine once we get her to Kloppman... I hope."

'Who is Kloppman? Who is this boy? And why on Earth am I thinking about following him?' Estha asked herself, almost dazed as she began trailing after the boy, who apparently had no trouble carrying the girl down the alley. Estha helplessly looked around and scooped up the coat and sketchbook lying in the alley, figuring they belonged to the girl. She took a deep breath, bit her lip, and fell into step with the boy... whoever he was. She kept glancing at the girl, hoping she would wake up. What if she died? No, Estha wouldn't allow herself to think of death. She concentrated instead on supporting the girl's head as the boy quickly trotted down the sunny street.

The day was already becoming hot. People threw glances at Estha and her two companions, but no one asked if they could help. Estha looked at the girl again. Why was she alone in an alley? Who had beaten her up? The girl had an innocent look to her face. It was a tanned face, and she had curly, reddish brown hair. She was clad in a pair of knickers and a now bloodstained blue button up shirt. She had on a pair of boots that looked scuffed and dirty. Estha wondered if this girl had no one to call a friend... no one to call family... almost like herself except for … that thing which she did not even want to remember.

**~~*~~**


	3. Meetings

NB chpt 3

Authors' Note: This fic is co-written by Natz and Christi. We are terribly proud to be posting their joint fic on FF net. Please review.

DISCLAIMER: "Newsies" the movie is owned by Disney. Neither I nor Christi own it (even though we wish we could buy Spot and Skittery for a day). We are not making ANY money from it. This is a work of pure fan love. However the characters of Christi and Estha belong to us and if you steal them, we'll send the Delancy brothers after ya.

^o^ nut_natz

**Chapter 3**: **Meetings**

When Jack arrived at the lodging house later that evening he was greeted with a strange scene. All the newsies were in the street, laying and sitting on the curbs as if they belonged there. They were carrying on their conversations as if everything was normal but he knew that they were not. He sensed a difference, a new exciting disturbance in the air. Just then, one of the younger newsies, Boots ran up to Jack with a huge smile on his face. " You finally got here Jack!" he exclaimed. 

"What's going on here?" Jack asked, puzzled by the strange actions of his already not totally there friends. As he asked this question he heard movement inside the lodging house, up the stairs. He bounded up the creaking stairs, leaving the strangely acting crew calling after him. He ignored them, as by nature Jack was headstrong. He reached the bunkroom and stopped abruptly. Before him lay some thing he'd never seen before in his years living in the lodging house. On one bed lay an unconscious girl, her face purple and swollen, her hand clenched in a fist. Standing next to the window was a tall, black girl. This in itself was not odd. What was shocking was what he saw her doing. Her dark brown arms were caressing her swollen womb. She was pregnant!!!

The girl looked at him when he walked into the room, he was caught staring into her eyes. They were warm, hazel eyes and made her look inherently mournful and sad. As she kept staring at him, her eyes pierced into his soul and he began to feel sad as well. Then her lips began to move and words came from her mouth, punctuated by a very defiant and musically accented voice, "Who's you?"

It was at this time that Jack realised there were other people in the room. Kloppman, bespecled and tired, was hovering over the unconscious girl patting her head with a damp towel and Kid Blink was sitting on a bed adjusting the strap on his eye patch, waiting. Jack found the word's to reply to her. "I should ask you the same. What's going on in here?"

Blink started to explain then, "Jack, this is Estha. I just found her and her friend out in the alleyway by 102nd street. I brought them here for Kloppman to help and we are waiting for the doctor. This girl here is hurt and has not regained consciousness as yet." Then he looked at the girl called Estha and said very firmly, "Estha this is Jack. He's one of us. Please go with him. You need to get some food." 

"First of all, she ain't my friend. I don't even know her," the voice interjected. Jack's attention was once again drawn to the girl. She was looking at them haughtily. 

"Well you still need some food, still, don't you?" Jack pointed out. "Come with me and I will get you something."

Estha looked at him. Her eyebrows were cocked and her lips were firmly pressed together. Then her face relaxed and she said, somewhat relenting, "Ok, I am coming. I am hungry"

She strode over to him, her face a few inches away from his and looked him in the directly in the eyes. " Are we going or not?" she demanded. She stood there, for a few seconds then she went towards the stairs and began to descend carefully, holding her stomach as she took each step.

Jack shook his head, confused for a little while, then looked back at Kid. " Now what's really going on here?' 

Kid smiled," Feisty one, isn't she? I don't know what to think about her. She was with this girl when I found her and at first would not talk much. When we were up here for a little while, the younger guys started coming in and making noise so she got furious and sent them all down stairs. It was actually quite funny seeing the kids being shooed away by her. She says that she is ok though, but I doubt that somewhat. She's been out on the streets for a while now and in her condition, it's not very safe.

* I think that she is just tired, thirsty and hungry and that in her condition she should really get some food quick. * Jack thought this to himself. Jack processed the information quickly." Well I guess I'd better get going. If I am not back in an hour send a search party, ok. I'll be a Tibby's."

Kid laughed, and then turned back toward the girl on the bed. She was stirring a little but did not wake up. "I'll be here"

Jack turned and walked down the stairs. "This should be interesting," he said and he shook his head in amazement at the predicament the newises once again found themselves in.

**~~*~~**


	4. The Real Estha?

NB Chpt 4

Authors' Note: This fic is co-written by Natz and Christi.* smile for the audience Chris ^_^*. This chapter should reveals a bit about Estha, the mystery girl. Will she continue to be a mostly a mystery for a while, Maybe??. * nut_natz grins evilly at the thought of torturing the readers with her odd rantings*

DISCLAIMER: "Newsies" the movie is owned by Disney. Neither I nor Christi own it . We are not making ANY money from it. This is a of pure fan love. However the characters of Christi and Estha belong to us and if you steal them, we'll send the Delancy brothers after ya.

^o^ nut_natz

**Chapter 4 : ****The Real Estha?**

When they arrived at Tibby's Jack took a seat in a booth nearest to the widows. Jack watched her while the silent, mysterious girl attempted to sit down at the booth without crowding her stomach. " Umm…." Jack started, "… we could just sit at a table you know, and then you could pull out a chair."

She looked at him, angry yellow flecks appeared in her eyes, " I can do it. I am fine ok". Jack relented saying anything. He realised that her obvious pregnancy was a sore point with her. He wisely decided to shut up and let her order. "I'll have a double cheese burger and large fries with a large cherry soda and a glass of cold water. Do you have rolls? I'd like 3 rolls please, with butter, and a piece of chocolate cake".Jack then watched, incredulously as she demolished the food in less than 5 minutes. He was thankful that he had all of his money on him. She was obviously very hungry. 

She took a final drag from the glass of water and put the glass down on the table. She looked at him across from her in the booth with a quizzical expression on her face. Jack had found that her face was full of animated expressions and had spent the whole time she was eating just staring at her in awe. "What…" she said curtly.

" Its just…wow… amazing… you just…unbelievable". Jack was at loss for words. 

She looked at him, her eyes quickly misting over with a hint of bewilderment, and then just as sudden her face changed and she burst out laughing. It was a laugh that made her body convulse, her eyes closed tightly and a tear rolled slowly down her face.

" I am sorry if I seem to be a pig," she finally said when she had a chance to breathe. " I was just so hungry and I was craving food so much I could not stop myself. It must be the baby."

"I've been living with the newsies for years and I've never seen one of the guys devour food like that. That was really something." Jack replied, still amazed.

Estha smiled. She was feeling relaxed now. Her fingers began to play with her stomach. She trailed her fingertips up and down the mound. Then she jumped, scaring Jack a little. "What's wrong? Are you ok?" 

"Ohh don't worry, it's just the baby. It's kicking." She reached for his hand and gently laid his fingers on her stomach. He could a vibration running though her belly, then a strong pulse, then a tingle. He'd never felt anything like that before. 

She looked at him. She was starting to feel like she could trust him… almost. She could never completely trust … them…

"Umm can I ask one question? You are definitely not from around here are you?" Jack ventured.

" Well, no. I am from a little island in the West Indies called Barbados."

"Wow, you are very far away from home.I could tell you were from the islands with that accent. But it comes and goes."

"Well, I was taught to speak proper English by a friend. He … well… thought I had the potential to learn if I did not speak the bajan dialect. He felt it degraded me."

" So how did you end up here?" Jack asked carefully.

Estha looked away, " A big ship."

"Ok, well I think that we are ready to leave now." Jack rose from the table. He counted out his money and laid two dollars down on the table carefully. He went over to the other side of the booth and helped Estha up. She leaned into his arms and he supported her. " You are tired, aren't you?. We'd better go back home."

" Home? Oh, the lodging house! Yes, that girl may be awake now. I really hope that she is ok." Estha turned to Jack. " I know I was not very nice to you first, but thank you for all you have done. Thanks for the food and the company". She was looking into his eyes. He realised just how tall she was and how sad her eyes really were from up close.

She turned and walked towards the door, swaying from side to side with the weight of her stomach throwing her slightly off balance. Jack wondered how she could have survived, in her situation, on the streets of New York. He wondered what it was that made her so sad. But mostly he was disturbed by the fact that he felt so drawn to her. He was deeply in love with someone else, some one who loved him just as much … Sarah…. so what he felt could not be... no it couldn't...

Estha looked back at him. She felt something that there was something bothering him. She wondered if it was the same thing that bothered her. But it could not be as she could never feel that way again towards anyone and plus she was spoiled goods. She held her stomach and sighed. " Jack, come on, we have to get back." 

"Yeah we have to go," Jack walked towards her and led her out of Tibby's, his hand tingling when his fingertips touched hers.

They walked out of Tibby's and into the ever-darkening evening.

**~~*~~**

** **

Another author's note (Natz): ^o^ I just want to make sure that people are going to be reviewing this fic. I really want to see some feed back on this, as does Christi, most likely. W e would really appreciate some more reviews( thank you to those wonderful people who have reviewed already. (Danisha, Kora and Liz, you're all great). What will happen next in this tale of beginning anew? Maybe if you review we will feel sorry for ya and tell ya. hehehe.


	5. Meet Christi

NB chpt 5

Authors' Note: This fic is co-written by Natz and Christi. We are terribly proud to be posting their joint fic on FF net. Please review. About the last chapter with Estha eating a cheeseburger and fries... I'm not too sure that those foods existed in 1899 but for arguments sake; if hot dogs existed… get my drift. lol (remember the little surprise Sarah found rolled up in Les' handkerchief when she was going to wash?)

DISCLAIMER (yes again): Disney owns "Newsies" the movie. Neither Christi nor I own it. We are not making ANY money from it. This is a work of pure fan love. However the characters of Christi and Estha belong to us and if you steal them, we'll send the Delancy brothers after ya.

^o^ nut_natz

**Chapter 5:****Meet Christi**

Back at the Lodging House, excitement was running high. Jack helped Estha gently up the stairs. But they could hear laughing and talking coming from the top and upon entering the room were immediately presented with a room full of lively boys.

"What's going on, fellas?" Jack asked Mush, who was standing closest to the door.

"That gal, she woke up, she sure is funny," Mush answered back, shaking his head, smiling.

"Funny? What'cha mean?" asked Jack.

"Just listen to her talk," piped up Skittery from the corner, who had his arms crossed and a sullen expression on his face.It was typical Skittery, always in a bad mood. Jack shrugged his shoulders and walked into the room, Estha trailing behind him.

"Well, and then I says to 'em- 'Back off ya'll, or I'm gonna just hafta show ya how we handle things down yonder in Texas!' So they start a' swinging at me, and of course, I'm winning the fight until one of them big 'ol guys gets in one lucky punch, and down I go. So when I woke up, here I was!" Estha was surprised at how much energy this girl seemed to have. Estha and Jack saw the girl sitting up on her bed with her strange, dark, brownish green eyes sparkling at the crowd of boys gathered around her bed, laughing hysterically. Jack and Estha both noticed this girl's strange accent. Jack recognized it as Southern, but Estha hadn't heard anything like it before. 

"Well who's this?" asked the girl turning to Jack and Estha. Now that she was looking at them, Estha could see that she was really quite pretty, despite the huge bruise on her cheek, glaring like a lighthouse. Her long curly hair hung down past her shoulders, and she had bright pink cheeks and sparkling eyes. Estha again found herself wondering why this girl had been alone in a dark alley.

"Oh, this is Jack, and um, Estha here, she's the one who found ya out there in the alley," Kid Blink spoke up from next to her.

"Oh, well hiya there Estha and Jack! Estha! Thank you SO much for not just leavin' me out there in that alley! You just don't know how much I wanna thank ya for that! Oh, by the way, my name's Christi, but you can call me Chris, 'cause just everyone else does!" the girl drawled on. Skittery sighed from the corner. He wondered if this girls' way too bubbly personality was bothering anyone else. Was he the only one who saw how fake this girl was?

"Um, you're welcome," Estha answered, managing a smile.

"Oh boy! You know what? I think I could just get up and.... go take a walk or something! I can't stand laying in a bed, ya'll!" Christi said swinging her legs out from underneath the sheet that was draped around her. She quickly stood up, and just as abruptly sat back down. 

"Um. I don't think that I'm ready for that just yet! Whew! Maybe I'll... lay back down now," Christi said clutching her head. Kid Blink sprang up on his feet. 

"You want me to get Kloppman again?" he asked, almost hopping on one foot. 

"Oh, no, it's okay Blink... I'll.. be fine if I just lay here," she said feebly smiling. The boys and Estha noticed that the enthusiasm had completely dropped from her voice. 

"Hey fellas, let's leave Chris alone here so she can get some sleep or somethin," said Kid Blink, gently running the back of his hand along the bruised side of her face. 

"I'm fine," Chris barely whispered, her eyes fluttering shut. 

"Sure you are," Kid Blink whispered back, smiling at her. Snickers broke out from somewhere across the room. Blink heard someone whisper 'Hey, Blink's gone soft for Chris!' and then more snickering.

"Shaddup!" he hissed, craning his neck to see who he was gonna smack after he made sure Christi was comfortable. He turned back around, and saw that Christi was already asleep. 

"Well, you know it's true, buddy," said Mush shaking his head, coming up behind his friend.

"Don't announce it to the world, man," Blink whispered to Mush. The two laughed, then noticed that almost every boy in the lodging house was still staring towards the bunk Christi was lying on.

"Well? What's all this gawking?" 

Everyone jumped and saw Kloppman standing in the doorway. 

"You boys, you're gonna hafta be quiet, now, you hear? Either go to bed now, or you go downstairs, leave, go to Medda's, ya got it?" Kloppman said looking around at all the boys.

"Who wants to hang around the Lodging House? It's only 8, let's get out of here and go see Medda's Show," spoke up Swifty. The boys nodded their agreement. The began to troop outside.

"Uh, you wanna go Estha? Medda's place is really fun, it's a theatre, ya know?" Jack asked turning to Estha. 

"You comin, too Blink, or you wanna stay and make goo-goo eyes at the girl?" Skittery asked still standing in the corner.

"I'm coming!" Blink said offensively, pulling on his cap. 

Estha turned to Jack, her eyes suddenly dimmed. Then, with a small sigh escaping from her lips, she collapsed to the floor.

"NOOOOO, Estha, what's wrong?" Jack scrambled to her side as all the young boys crowded around her in a protective circle. In the short space of time she had been staying with her they had all begun to like her and right now she was one of their own, and they were bound to protect their own. Jack cradled her limp from in his arms. He stroked her forehead gently and continued to softly call her name, to wake her out of her faint. As if to answer his mutterings, her almond shaped eyes fluttered open and after a few seconds came to focus on his face. Each of the boys noted the expressions on their faces and the older boys knew what it meant. They stayed silent but exchanged looks with on another.

Estha then realised that she was on the ground. " How did I get here?" she asked Jack, realising also that he was holding her. 

Jack responded quietly, " You just fainted." He removed his arms from around her quickly, realising how it must look to the others. He looked worriedly into the young woman's face. " I think that you really need some rest. You should not be going anywhere right now."

She looked at him pleadingly, but realised that she could not win the argument from the stubborn look on his face. " Maybe your right" she finally admitted quietly. She looked up at the boys surrounding her. "But you guys should still go to that Medda's place you were talking about. I'll just stay here and rest."

They all exchanged looks with one another, trying to make up their minds. Then Skittery, who seemed the most anxious to leave the house spoke up, "yeah I really think we should go guys, there's not much else we can do here but disturb the girls." he said the last words with a little touch of disdain.

Estha's mouth twitched as she picked up the note in his voice, as if daring her to frown menacingly at the young man. But no frown emerged on her face, only a look of pure tiredness. She sighed and tried to raise herself from the floor and was besotted with a dozen pairs of hands, which wished to help her up. She smiled and grabbed onto the nearest pair and used them to leverage her body in an upright position. Then she felt another pair melding to the small of her back and holding her and guiding her to a bed. She looked back and realised that they were Jack's hands. He still looked worried about her sudden faint and she was filled with a felling of utmost shyness as she thought about his caring actions. She apprehensively lifted her chin to catch his eyes and she said, " Maybe you should go too, you don't have to stay here with me you know. I'll be fine."

Jack studied her face carefully and nodded in agreement. " You sure you will be fine here? You don't need anything else, do ya? Kloppman will still be here if you need anything." With his statement he had laid her down in the bed and covered her body with a large, old patchwork quilt. 

She snuggled under the warm quilt and responding firmly, "Go Jack, go have some fun. I just need to sleep." As if to affirm what she just said she noticeably had to stifle a larger yawn. 

Jack retreated from her bedside and turned to face the others who also had slightly confused and also bemused expressions on their faces. Jack' immediate scowl kept all smart comments at bay. He did not want to have to explain himself to them at the moment. He could not even explain what he was feeling to himself. The crowd of boys parted and let him through the middle, their eyes following him, fascination obvious on their faces. He turned back around and asked sharply, "Well are you coming or not?" They all shrugged and noisily followed him down the stairs. Estha sighed deeply and snuggled under the quilt for a well-deserved rest.

**~~*~~**


	6. Conversations and Conflicts

NB CHPT 6

Authors' Note: This fic is co-written by Natz and Christi. Hehehehe, kept you waiting for a while huh. Well I am evil that way. Actually I just had a three-day long exam and this is the first chance I got to post a new chapter. Well here it is. Nice and relatively action filled. Thank you for the nice reviews so far. 

DISCLAIMER: "Newsies" Disney owns the movie. Neither Christi nor I own it. We are not making ANY money from it. This is a work of pure fan love. However the characters of Christi and Estha belong to us and if you steal them, we'll send the Delancy brothers after ya. (Yes I do cut and paste the same disclaimer cause I really can't be bothered and the Delancybrothers like being mentioned)

^o^ nut_natz

**Chapter 6**** **Conversations and Conflicts

Her eyes fluttered open and began to focus on the shapes around her. She remembered where she was after a few seconds of confusion. The lodging house… and the girl Christi… Jack…She stopped herself from thinking about him and swung her legs off the bed, her stomach getting in the way. She gently touched her stomach with her fingertips, still awed by the fact that she was capable of such a miracle. Her dark brown hands rubbed the mound tenderly. Estha began to inspect her hands then. . The moon had risen and its rays lighted the room and her hands very well. 

She turned them over and over trying to see all her pores, the lines in her hands, her fingerprints and investigating the dark brown cast of her skin. Then she thought, " I wonder if it will have hands like me or if they will be like …". She stopped thinking. It was too painful, the memories.

She looked up from her reminisces and began to think about the young and motley crew of young boys that had seemed to pour into the lodging house earlier that night, occupying every space.When she had first arrived, they would all pass, smile at her and attempt to get her to talk, then depending on their level of persistence, would eventually give up and join their friends in loud card games and raucous conversation. 

"Boys!" she thought, and with that word she fell into a deeper digression. " Will it be a boy or girl?" she would rather a boy, girls were less able to take care of themselves. A boy could fend for himself, fight for himself, and could always fit into the crowd. Girls could not. They were always vulnerable, always attracting attention no matter what they tried to do. She stopped herself from being enveloped in a thick fog of self-pity. 

She looked at her surroundings. Without the cufufle _(i.e. bajan word meaning big, confusing crowd of anything) _of boys in every nook and cranny of the room she could see that the lodging house was large enough to house the boys but it was very run down. The large bunkroom and the downstairs hall ensured that they could live in relative abandon of the shallow wants of the rest of the world. It reminded her of her island home, chattel houses with dirt floors and cuss-cuss grass being used for everything from mats to beds. It was a simple existence. The newsies seemed to live from penny to penny, but not caring about their supposedly deprived situation. They were happy just to be alive and to have one another. She had learned from Jack that all the boys there were more or less parentless if not family less. They considered the other newsies their family. However she wondered if they ever regretted not having a family or a mother to tuck them in at night. 

" Hey there" a new male voice with a very prominent New Yorker accent broke through her thoughts.She looked up. He was dressed like a newsie and appeared to be was one of the older guys, about her age.He had dark hair and a really friendly smile. He also did not seem to find it odd to find a pregnant girl he had never met before sitting in one of his friends' beds. He just put his hand out to her. " My name is Racetrack Higgins. Nice ta meet you. What's your name?" 

"Hi, I'm Estha", she could not help but return his smile. He sat down in the chair next to her. She began to speak without thinking in her natural Bajan dialect " I jus get here today. Me an a girl name Christi. De others went to a place called Medda's to see a show. I jus wake up from sleeping a few minutes ago."

Racetrack laughed cheerfully. To her his laugh seemed so happy, like the other boys who lived there.He seemed to be amused at something she had said. Actually he was amused by everything she had said, including how she has said it. The only thing he had understood really was something about a girl " Christi and something about Medda's place. After a few seconds of pondering he realised what she had meant. " I knew that they would decide to go see Medda on a day I went to the tracks. I never get to go to Medda's anymore. But it saves me from having to break the poor woman's heart every time I leave. She's in love with me ya know?"

Estha's eyes opened wide with shocked. From what she had heard from the boys, Medda was a very grown woman who ran the neighbourhood variety show. She did not expect that she would be in love with such a young guy.

Racetrack saw the amazed look on her face and could not stop himself from laughing out loud. A new voice spoke up from in the room. It still seemed to be a bit drowsy but it was distinctly annoyed. " Can't you people have respect for the semi conscious people up here?" a female voice with a curious drawl spoke. At second though it was quite annoyed actually.

Estha rose from her bed and walked towards the voice. "Hi, Christi ain it? Sorry bout dat. I know dat you mus be real tired after all you went truw." The girl looked up at her with curious brownish green eyes. Then a huge grin broke out on her face.

"Say you're not from around here are ya? I Ain't ever heard anybody with talk like that before. Even those nice guys who talk pretty weird don't sound like you. Well I'm not from round here either." She smiled brightly, her whole face immediately lighting up with that one action. " I'm from Texas." She said proudly.

Estha looked at the girl, an odd look on her face, then she proceeded to burst out laughing. It was the laugh which Jack had experienced. It caught on like quick fire and soon all three of them were laughing their hearts out. Estha had to clutch the end of the bed in order to keep herself standing. Then,the laughter began to fade away and the room finally became quiet.

Racetrack looked towards Estha again. " By the way, I was only joking bout Medda. She's great and all but she's just a friend to us Newsies."

Estha's smiled up at him. She nodded. " I am sometimes a little naïve, but don worry, I understand." She glanced back over at Christi, whose face was still heavily bruised and scratched. She felt strangely protective towards her now, curious as to what had happened to this poor girl before she found her to put that dim look in her eyes. She felt like there was a need to protect this younger girl from harm. Then she stopped herself.

*This pregnancy is making feel way too mothering* she thought to herself, sneering inwardly at her lack of emotional control. Then she opened her mouth to speak to Christi, this time with her slight, proper British accent in place ."You're right I'm not from around here. I'm from someplace far away from here. But first tell me about you" she said still smiling with a friendly, open look on her face.

As quickly as Christi had begun smiling, she stopped. The light faded quickly from her eyes. Talking about her past? That was probably one of the most uncomfortable things she could think of. She almost glared at Estha, subconsciously, of course. Christi liked this girl, Estha. She reminded her of .... No, she wouldn't think about that. Christi shook her head and tried to smile at the two standing next to her. 

"Well gosh, there aint much to say 'bout me. I'm just a lost girl from outta town looking for..." She stopped. What was she looking for in this city? REALLY looking for? Not just a place to stay and some food, but why was she even here? Christi shook her head and continued, "...looking for some friends. And I think I've found some here with you... what'cha call yerselves.. Newsies." Christi smiled again, as if trying to reassure everyone that she was telling the truth. Only she knew she wasn't. Estha noticed how strangely she was acting, and was just about to change the subject when... 

"LOOK, I SAID I WAS SICK OF YOU, SO JUST BACK OFF ALREADY!" a loud voice thundered from downstairs. Estha, Christi, and Racetrack all looked at each other curiously. 

"Sounds like Skittery," Racetrack mumbled. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he started making his way downstairs. Estha and Christi looked at each other with raised eyebrows, and silently agreed to follow Race downstairs. Christi looked dizzy when she first stood up, but was able to follow Estha slowly. After walking about halfway down the stairs, a strange sight met their eyes.... 

"YOU THREATINING ME, YOU BLASTED IDIOT?" Kid Blink yelled irritatedly as he shoved Skittery almost halfway across the room.

"NO, I JUST WANT YOU TO BACK THE HECK OFF! YOU'VE BEEN RATTLIN' MY LAST NERVE ALL NIGHT!" Skittery screamed back violently, shoving Kid equally hard. 

Estha looked over to see Jack standing in the crowd of Newsies looking just as bewildered as the rest of the crew. She made up her mind to walk the rest of the way down the stairs when she saw Christi from the corner of her eye. Estha was shocked to see Christi clutching the rail as tightly as she could, with her mouth clamped tight and tears welling up in her eyes. Below, Skittery and Kid Blink's rage had erupted into an all-out fistfight. 

"Christi?" Estha questioned loudly, "Are you alright? What is the matter with you?" Christi blinked and the tears ran down her cheeks. She looked over at Estha, almost like she was in a trance. 

"It's all happening again, Shellie, it's all happening again," Christi broke into sobs and collapsed on the stairs. Below, the fistfight ended abruptly. 

"Christi?" Kid Blink shouted shoving all the boys out of the way. Skittery shoved Blink as he, too, pushed through the crowd of boys. Skittery got to the stairs first, and knelt down next to Estha, who was thoroughly confused. Who was Shellie, and why had Christi called her that? 

**~~*~~**

AN: hahahah, nice note to end on don't you think. Well…*starts to munch on some cotton candy*… I'm just waiting to see how you guys like this so far… * munch*munch*… Hmmm want some? Of course this is not a bribe to get you to review, it's just that there is so much of it and it's soo good and I want to share…. Of course if you review… hehehe….( Natz is deviously thinking of her evil plots with Christi cackling at her side.)

^o^ Natz ( I'm a bad co-author girl aren't I? lol)


	7. Tragic Revelation

NB chpt7

Authors' Note: This fic is co-written by Natz and Christi. Don't you hate the fact I took so long? So did I. Something weird happened with my account and my stories disappeared for a while. But they are back now * gives a cheer*.So REVIEW, REVIEW, we love hearing from you guys. Oh and did you hear that there was a re-release of Newsies in two theatres about a week ago? * jumps up and down happily*. Ok I'll stop ranting and get on with the story. Well, it's more like the annoying disclaimer first.

DISCLAIMER: "Newsies" Disney owns the movie. Neither Christi nor I own it. We are not making ANY money from it. So please don't sue us. This is a work of pure fan love. However the characters of Christi and Estha belong to us and if you steal them, we'll send the Delancy brothers and an angry Skittery and Kid Blink after ya. (Yes I do cut and paste the same disclaimer cause I really can't be bothered and the Delancy brothers like being mentioned. Oh yeah, Skittery and Blink just wanted to get in on the fun)

^o^ nut_natz

**Chapter7**** –Tragic revealation**

** **

"Christi?" Kid Blink shouted shoving all the boys out of the way. Skittery shoved Blink as he, too, pushed through the crowd of boys. Skittery got to the stairs first, and knelt down next to Estha, who was thoroughly confused. Who was Shellie, and why had Christi called her that? 

"What happened to her, Estha?" he asked looking into her dark eyes. 

"She... she said 'It's happening again Shellie...' then she fainted!" 

"Shellie?" 

"That's what she called me! I don't know who it is!" Estha said, almost panicked. Christi continued to sob as she half sat, half lay on the stairs. 

"Oh. So she finally broke," Skittery murmured to himself as he picked up the sobbing girl into his arms. Kid Blink pushed through to help. 

"Here, let me carry her," he said shortly. 

"Thanks, but no thanks. You can help me if you want though." Skittery returned, just as quickly. Together, the two boys carried Christi upstairs, past Estha who looked lost and bewildered. Estha looked through the crowd of very confused boys to Jack and Racetrack, who were standing side by side at the end of the stair well.... staring oddly at her. She'd better go check on Christi. Things were getting oddly uncomfortable down here. 

Upstairs, Kid Blink was sitting on the bed next to Christi, who was face down on the pillow, letting out little sniffling sounds. Skittery was looking out the window with an expressionless face. Below, the sounds of a card game and boys laughing had just started up again and the noise travelled throughout the Lodging House... 

Estha walked quietly up the stairs away from Jack and Racetrack. She had to get away from all the noise and people. She had to know why Christi had called her Shellie. Something about the immensely sad expression on Christi's face made Estha practically break down and cry herself. It felt like she was looking into a mirror when she had seen that expression on Christi's face. But she had NEVER let anyone see it before.

Estha swung the door open, startling Skittery who was at the window, and making Kid Blink look up from his sitting position on the bed, where he was gently rubbing Christi's back, talking to her in a gentle voice. Christi lay motionless on the bed. 

"I think she's asleep," Skittery said quietly to Estha, giving her a small nod. He cast one last look over to the Christi and left the room.

Estha watched him walk down the stairs, unable to figure out why Skittery acted so strangely around Christi. Then again… she knew what it was…yes…she knew. But then… she could always be wrong, after all she had only been here for this one day. This thought practically floored her. Already, in one day, so much had happened that is was almost overwhelming. It boggled her mind that just that morning, she had awaken in an alley to find a battered girl lying on the dusty ground... Estha shook her head as if to shake all the thoughts loose. She crossed the wooden floor to Kid Blink, who looked up at her again. 

"She won't talk to me, so don't expect a warm welcome," he said standing up. Estha knew that Kid realized that she wanted to be alone with Christi, to talk to her. When he reached the door, he looked back to Christi. Estha gave him a small smile. He returned it with his wide heart-winning grin, then turned and headed out the door. 

"Christi?" Estha asked quietly. No answer. 

"I know you're awake, I used to pull the sleeping trick all the time," Estha said, actively trying to make her voice sound nonchalant, which was off course very difficult as she was somewhat confused. No answer. 

"Christi. Please?" No answer. Estha decided to try one last time. 

"Who's Shellie?" She asked firmly. She had to get her to talk. On the bed, Christi quickly drew her breath. She turned over suddenly and gave Estha the strangest look Estha had ever seen. 

"What do you mean?" Christi's voice sounded strange, like she had seen a ghost. 

"You called me Shellie... downstairs," Estha said, feeling very detached. 

"I did? Oh. Oh my God, sweet God... my Shellie," Christi said with distant glaze cloaking her eyes. 

"Christi! Please! Who's Shellie?" Estha reached out suddenly and grabbed Christi's shoulders. Christi looked straight into Estha's brown eyes with her piercing brown-green ones. 

"Shellie…my best friend. She's dead, Estha, she's dead! An accident... at the factory! She shouldn't have died, but she did! I wanted to be with her that day, but I was sick! And the machine caught her right up! She didn't weigh a lot… No wonder... they never even found her, Estha! My God! They never took her out of that machine!" Christi had tears running down her face, but she spoke in a steady voice, twisting the bed sheet around in her hands. 

"Oh…" and that was all she could urge out of her mouth. She was shocked, YES, shocked. She could not believe that Christi had had those memories and emotions pent up inside her all that time. All the smiles and laughter had hidden it so well. Christi then grabbed anxiously at her hand. For a moment she could not think. Then she responded by slowly and gently squeezing her hand, as if to urge her on to talk.

After a few moments, Christi's voice broke the silence. The word began to rush out of her mouth all at once, as if relieved at the chance they now had to be freed from her mind 

"We moved here… well, ran away is more like it. Shellie and me…we were best friends. We just had to get away, away from Texas. Boy, we were the closest friends," Christi said. Her eyes brightened. And then she added almost excitedly, "I have a picture of her too! It's her and me! We got it taken when we both turned 16! Our birthdays' were even the same day... Her papa was friends with mine!" Christi jumped out of the bed quickly and grabbed her tattered bag, which was lying on the ground. Shuffling around, she produced a wrinkled black and white photograph. Christi handed it to Estha. After taking one look, all Estha could do was stare wide eyed at the figure in the photo. The photo seemed to have been taken outside a small home in the country. On the left was Christi, smiling brightly, her joy evident in her face. One of her arms was draped loosely over another figure. Immediately, Estha froze. The figure appeared tall, almost as tall as she was. She had dark skin, like she did and a short curly mess of hair like she did. But one thing that made this girl distinctive was the proud quality in her eyes. Her chin was up, head straight back, and she stood tall. She looked like… Yes she had to admit there was resemblance…she looked like her. 

"I know what you're thinkin'" Christi said smiling oblivious to what had just passed thorough Estha's mind, "Her black, and me being white... it's just not something that usually happens down in the south, and I can completely testify to that! People hated us being friends..." Christi sounded bitter. "My daddy and hers, they didn't care. They'd always been friends, buddies. My daddy was pretty tolerant. Well. With most things..." Christi trailed off. 

"You miss her a lot?" Estha said still staring at the picture. 

"More than you know," Christi said looking out the window. 

Estha glanced over at Christi. She sighed heavily. Then she whispered softly under her breath, "You have no idea how much I might understand you."And with that she left the room and proceeded to waddle back down the stairs. With a glance towards Kid, she sent him scampering back up the stairs. Then Jack approached her. He reached out to her and for a second, she froze. Then his hand dropped to her shoulder and lay there, comfortingly. He looked into her hazel eyes with his own, searching her face.Estha still had no idea why these guys kept looking at her like that. No that was a lie...she just hoped that the idea she had was somewhat unfounded. She sighed again. And before he could open his mouth to say a word she had slipped out of his grasp and was headed towards the door. He looked after he forlornly, then realised how it must look and tried to put a disinterested mask on his face. But no one in the room was fooled. They had just decided, for once, to keep their big mouths shut.

**~ *~**

** **

A.N. MuHaHaHaHa * natz cackles*. Yes!! I'm ending it there now. You'll just have to wait. *Munches on peanut brittle* Ain't I totally bad? Breaks off a piece of the peanut brittle. You want some? Well if you review I'll know if you want some of my brittle and even if you don't want brittle and peanuts make you gag, review and tell me so. Oh and tell me your fav snack so I can bring them next time. I LOVE to share.

^o^ ^0^ ^O^ Natz 6_6


	8. At the Jacobs'

NB chapter 8

Authors notes: Darn it! Aren't you all mad with me? Hehehe.*nervous laughter*. Umm you are not all going to hunt me down with pitch forks or anything will ya? I am really sorry about taking so long to start updating this fic. How long has it been again… a few months? Well for those of you who still actually want to read this story. Here is the next chapter. I promise I will be updating more regularly now. I have got my second wind. WHO HOO!!

DISCLAIMER: I own Newsies. Yep and my name is Walt Disney. I also own that weird guy with mouse ears.

^o^ nut_natz

**Chapter 8**- At the Jacobs'

Sarah wiped the kitchen counter down carefully. She studied ever burn mark and nick, which characterized the wood. It was a strong wood, dark and full of character. Actually her whole house was full of character. It was only a small apartment with two small bedrooms and the big living room with a bed in the corner, but it was home. She looked over to her left. There was her dad in his old rocking chair. It was swaying gently on it's own, rocking her dad in his sleep. A loud snort/snore came out of her dad's mouth and she could not help but giggle. He always made such odd noises while he slept. Her thoughts returned to the housework. She still had to finish clean up the kitchen. Dinner was already cooked and she had to fold up those clothes she had just brought down from the roof. Her thoughts wandered away from work again. Her brothers had gone out from that morning. But David and Les were still out "peddling papes". They had been doing it for about a year now and were quite proficient at what they did. She sighed. She loved her family, especially her brothers. She knew how much they had gone through to help support the family. 

And then there was Jack. He'd swept her off her feet with his bravery and his street smarts. She smiled as she thought of him, climbing up and down her fire escape every time he wanted to see her. He was so sweet and strong. But it was his darker side that drew her to him. He sometimes seemed so sad and empty, even when all his friends surrounded him. She longed to take that sad, lonely and hurt look from his eyes and make him realise that life was wonderful, and she would always be there for him. She knew that she loved him.

Jack was the leader of the small but still amazingly strongly knit clan of irreverent boys, the Newsies. They were his family and in that way all the Newsies became part of her family. They would always stop by on their way to and from selling their papes. Some times bringing her and her mom or dad little gifts, or even singing tunes for them and just making them laugh. There presence has helped to brighten the little household. Her mother's face seemed to shine more bright than before, she would light up whenever she heard a tap on the door or when she heard a cacophony of young male voices coming up the street. That would mean that they were soon to have company. Some times it was just Crutchy, who had "stopped by" to check on Davey and Les' folks. While he was there, he would always try to refuse the seat offered to him. But they would always get him to eventually sit down and get off his crutches. Her mom would always get a bowl filled with warm water, and against strong protests and adamant entreaties not to, she would sit on the floor and rub his feet, massaging them and it seemed that she was trying to take all the pain away from his hurt foot. 

Sarah knew that her Dad also enjoyed the presence of the boys. Quite often Racetrack would come and visit, knocking hesitantly on the door at first. Then when the door was open and he was let in, he would head over immediately to her father's corner. The two of them would sit there for an hour or more, doing goodness knows what. She never wanted to intrude on their conversation, so she never knew what they spoke about. 

Each of the boys had their own quirks. Some would always come at certain times every week, bringing flowers, cakes, sweets and drink to give to her and her parents. They would sit out on the escape and spin their tales about what had happened in the last week, the trails of a life wrought with "carrying the banner" and running from the bulls. Her mom and dad would sit there, enthralled by the excitement and action, which seemed to fill the lives of these children. Some of them would come up from the fire escape and sit on the ground just watching she and her mom work in the house, some times even offering to help. They were all rather sweet and helpful in their own way. Even Skittery, who seemed to be waging a private war against the world would come over and offer his help. Since David and Les had befriended the Newsies, their lives had changed, it had become more full, and they had added nearly 30 boys to their family and their hearts.

Sarah swung her long dark blond hair around her neck. Usually when she was doing housework she would tie it all up and keep it out of her way, but today she had not felt like binding it up. Her mother loved her hair and at night when the housework was all done and the Newsies had left and she would brush her hair as she sang. From her mothers' mouth would flow the melodious sound of hymns and lullaby's. She would be lulled to sleep by the gentle stroking and he mother's soothing voice. David would sit with their dad and tell him about that latest at school and in the pape selling business. They would ponder over the family accounts, trying to stretch every penny that David and Les made by selling papes. It had gotten so bad in the last few months that Sarah and her mom had started to take in laundry, thereby making the housework even harder and more arduous. Every night, as he and David would try to put the bills in order Sarah would see a dark look fall on her father's face. He had lost his job more than a year ago because of his injury, which was caused by the accident. He still blamed himself for the fact that David and Les had to put school on hold for a while in order that they could go work as Newsies and support the family. 

About 5 months ago her mother had come across an advertisement for afternoon classes. After hearing about them she had promptly signed her little brother up for the classes and made him attend them after finishing up his morning newspaper rounds. Les has become capable enough of taking care of himself on the streets. *And besides, he's got the Newsies looking out for him* she thought.

Sarah looked around as the front door began to creak and was slowly being opened. The familiar face of her youngest brother peaked out from behind the door. * He looks tired. * She thought once again. 

Les opened the door fully and with soft steps, crept inside the room, and tried to close the door without making any noise. He knew that their dad would be asleep by this time and he did not want to disturb him. Les sidled his way up to his sister's side and asked quietly, " Where is mom?" 

" She took David with her and went to deliver clothes" Sarah replied just as softly as her brother had asked.

"Oh great. I think I am just going to go to sleep now. Classes were a bore today." Les yawned. He made his way over to the big bed in the corner and flopped down in the bed, his feet were still in his big brown boots. She walked over to him, knelt by the bedand began to drag untie his laces and drag the shoes off his feet. 

"So what happened today that you are so tired?" Sarah asked. She always loved to hear about the mischief that the boys had managed to get themselves into.

Les began to mumble. "Some girls…robbed…Kid…Big belly…lotsa yelling…"

"What?? Les… wake up and give me an intelligent answer. You are making no sense.

Les sat up and began to speak, clearly this time. "All I said was that we found some girls in an alley near to the lodging house. One of the girls was beat up pretty bad and looked like she had been robbed. I was at the lodging house when Kid brought them in. The girl with the big belly got mad with us and there was lotsa yelling. She sent us out on the street and that's when I had to leave to go to class. Are you happy now? Can I go to sleep? You are bugging me."

Sarah grinned at her smart aleck brother. " I swear that those guys are rubbing off on you way too much." She pulled his hat down over his head and went back over to the counter she had been cleaning before. The door opened five minutes later and her mom and other 'little brother' walked into the room. Her mom walked over to where her dad was sitting and kissed him on the fore head. He stirred a bit, but did not wake up. Then she walked over to her bedroom after taking a cursory glance at her youngest son in the throes of a quick nap. David walked over to where Sarah was standing.

"So, the little rug rat's already asleep. What's got him so tired out?" David said with a slight grin on his face.

"Don't you know?" Sarah asked in surprise. " It seems like the Newsies have a little 'company'. They found two girls in the alley."

"Girls?? That's a new one. The first time I've ever heard about the Manhattan Newsies taking in girls. Isn't there a girls house up on Canarcy street." David said, a puzzled look on his face

"I don't know. You are the Newsie here, not me." Sarah replied and turned back to wiping down the counter. After a few seconds she realised that it was clean enough and started to take down the dishes to set the table for dinner." Wake up les and clean him up for dinner, will you David.

David was standing there staring into space. "David!" Sarah said impatiently. David started.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I am doing it now." He responded.

Sarah sighed and grinned at her absent-minded brother and continued to lay the table. *Girls huh. That should make things a little more interesting at that lodging house. I wonder if I will get a chance to meet them*

**~*~**

A.N. MUAHAHAH. * Natz cackles. You like?? No like?? Get ready for lotsa conflicts and cute moments as well. Oh…and before I forget. I went out and got this stuff for my reviewers.

Fudge and cotton candy for Kora, * thanks for your loyal reviews"

Mini Ritz crackers for Liz, * can I have some? *

Peanut brittle for Amanda.

Skittles to share around for everyone else. We are having a pig out. 

^O^ Natz


	9. Entre the long day

Authors notes: Not much to say really. I hope you enjoy reading. Oh and the *…* denote thoughts. I forgot to mention that before. Oh and the word is entre-French for enter. Oh, I think I have to warn for the smoking?

Disclaimer: Ignore the disclaimer in the previous chapter. I got a letter from my lawyer informing me that I have lost the ownership of Newsies and the weird guy with mouse ears. Thereby I am renouncing my title of Walt Disney. Therefore I will have to say now with finality that I don't own it. *sob*sob*. But Christi and me do own the characters of Estha and Christi.

^o^ Natz

**Chapter 9** **Entre the long day**

Skittery sat on the steps outside the Lodging House early the next morning smoking for the first time in months. He only smoked when something was bugging him. The smoke escaped from the end of his cigar, curled up into the morning air, and winded its way up through the pipes that lay at the top of the houses on that block. He took a deep puff, inhaled and then slowly let the smoke escape his lips as he sighed. His mind was full of uncomfortable thoughts. 

  
This girl, Christi, she reminded him of somebody, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. *She is really pretty though* the thought unconsciously made it's way into Skittery's head. He did not really want to think about her like that, but the thoughts kept coming. Those green eyes, the curly hair, and the way she smiled. It suddenly hit him. He knew what was so familiar about her. It was Alex… his Alex. Sure, Alexandria had blonde hair, was taller than Christi, but she had those piercing green eyes, gorgeous smile... and that strong spirit. She had betrayed him and hidden things from him. That had hurt so bad he couldn't even begin to describe it. He thought that they had meant more to each other than that. But what hurt even more was the fact that she had run off without saying good-bye to him. Skittery looked down at the sidewalk and ran his fingers through his long brown hair. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes, but he ordered himself not to cry. He hadn't cried over Alex in months... almost a year. Crying was for babies, he had told himself. He had to get over it. It had happened a long time ago. It was time to move on. One thing he knew for sure... he would NEVER fall in love again. Ever. 

  
Skittery sobered up a bit. *Naw* When he thought about it, that girl Christi was nothing like Alex. Christi was way to cheerful, way too… much, too exuberant. Alex was sweet, sure, but not always happy like Christi seemed to be. Well, that is ignoring what happened earlier, when she broke down crying. Skittery pushed the thoughts of Christi to the back of his mind. He stood up, flicked his cigar away, and walked up the stairs to the Lodging House. As he entered the lobby he ran into someone, someone the tiniest bit shorter than himself. It was someone who he really did not want to see right now. Their eyes met. They stared each other down for a moment, cold and hard eyes. Kid Blink's expression softened a little first.   
  
"Listen, I don't wanna fight no more, all right?" he said sticking his hand out. Skittery sighed.   
  
"All right," he agreed, shaking with Blink. *What the heck, could as wells get along. I don't like the fact that we are fighting anyways. * Skittery thought resignedly. Blink nodded, smiled a little and walked out through the door. Skittery watched him whistle as he cheerily bounced down the sidewalk, most likely on his way to the distribution center. *Why was he always so happy? Didn't that guy ever have a bad day? * Skittery pondered He shook his head and plopped onto a chair in the lobby. No one else was awake yet. Skittery was often awake early, never fully asleep. So many things were always on his mind. He leaned back against the wall. He jumped up when he heard someone bouncing down the stairs. He peered around the pole at the bottom of the stairs and saw Christi sort of skipping across the floor.   
  
"Hiya!" she said plopping down next to him. He looked at her. All that crying she had done last night had apparently taken no toll on her at all. She looked bright as ever.   
  
"Hi," he said, looking around the room for something else to focus his attention on. Christi was still looking at him. Maybe she'd take the hint and go find someone else to talk to. Christi set her jaw, determined to get this guy talking.   
  
"You're up early today", she said kicking her feet in her chair. 

* Did she ever sit still? * Skittery wondered irritated. "Yeah, I always wake up early," he said, closing his eyes and leaning against the wall again.   
  
"Why? I sleep as much as I can. I'm only up early today 'cuz I had so much sleep yesterday."   
  
"Yeah, well..." he trailed off. 

Christi stared at him. *Boy, was he no fun to talk to. Why was he always in a bad mood? * she thought briefly.   
  
"Well. I wonder what I'm gonna do today," she mused, still trying to make him answer.   
  
"What do you usually do?" he asked, annoyed by her persistence.   
  
"Well, I was working for a while, at this factory, but... I...." she looked at her hands. He looked at her.   
  
"You what?" he asked.   
  
"My best friend died. We worked at the same factory. I couldn't pay rent in the building we were in after she died. I got kicked out," she said all in one breath. He stared at her.   
  
"Was Shellie your best friend?" he asked, looking away.   
  
"Yeah," she said in a small voice.   
  
"Sorry," he said, Feeling a little bad for her. *So that was probably why she was crying* he realised  
  
"Thanks," she said smiling at him. He nodded.   
  
"Hey! I got an idea! Let's go to that one resturant ya'll are always talkin about. We'll meet for lunch, okay?" she nodded enthusiastically at him.   
  
"I dunno, I usually eat alone," he said shaking his head.   
  
"Oh Skittery! It'll be fun!" she said shoving his arm. He looked at his arm and then at her. She had her eyebrows raised and was smiling as big as she could. He rolled his eyes.   
  
"Fine. We'll eat at Tibby's. Noon?"   
  
"Okay! Down the street, right? Yeah? See ya!" she rocketed out of her chair and bounced out the door. Whoa. Had he just told her he'd go to eat with her? He sighed. He really shouldn't hang around this girl... it brought back memories. Nevertheless Skittery rose from his chair and walked out after her. *Today is going to be a long day*  
  
  
A.N. You guys did not review the last chapter but I still brought treats for you. *Natz shares out little Hersheys kisses to the nonexistent reviewers*. I hope you like. *sighs , bows head and walks away feeling all alone*

^O^Natz


	10. The New Arrivals

new beginnings

Authors' Note: This fic is co-written by Natz and Christi. This chapter contains a bit ofWest Indian dialect. If you cannot understand it try reading it out loud...it's a fun little exercise for you. 

DISCLAIMER: "Newsies" Disney owns the movie. Neither Christi nor I own it. We are not making ANY money from it. So please don't sue us. This is a work of pure fan love. However the characters of Christi and Estha belong to us.

^o^ Natz

Chapter10- **The New Arrivals**

The water lapped at the edges of the wood. Slapping continuously on the sides of the boat in a constant rhythm. It was that maddening rhythm that symbolized the fact that his goal was getting closer to him. After several days on the vessel he was more than ready to get off and be on his way. He could not stand the infernal noise any longer. It was driving him crazy. He was silently thanking God that in a few moments he would be finally rid of the prison and most of the people who had been tormenting his sanity while he was forced to be there.

As the SS Vera pulled into Ellis Island on the Hudson River, all Charles could do was lean slightly over the railing of the bow to calm his churning stomach. The days of seasickness had been debilitating, sticking him in the tiny bunk bed for most of the Journey. In those days he was forced to lay there as the movement of the ship caused his stomach refuse anything that he tried to put into it. Along with the"polite conversation" of the accompanying passengers who were constantly to be found strolling on the deck in leisure and conversation, drifting into his room, he had been tortured all on his way to his destination.

The boat had finally docked and the assistant passenger director was at the bow of the deck issuing direct instructions on how to disembark the ship, where to go to check your immigration papers and how to catch a ferry to the mainland. Charles, in a beautifully made black suit with gold buttons and a fine embroidered raven silk cape grasped his paper case tightly and strode ahead as the man behind him struggled with the huge trunk that he had brought with him. He nervously ran his fingers through his curly blond hair and then as an afterthought tried to smooth down the rumpled curls as he reached the gangway he looked behind him and let out an agitated groan. " For goodness sakes Paul, can you please hurry up with that? We have to speed up or we will never get out of this hellhole. We have reservations and a meeting to attend to." he said, his affected British accent in place.

A tall, well defined young black male stopped short of the gangway, stood up and stretched his muscles, his dark skin in contrast of the pearl white suit which he was wearing. " Wha… you can hol on a bit longa eh? Dis ting heavy fah trut." 

Charles paused and colored in the cheeks a bit and walked towards the discontented and somewhat larger man. His voice dropped to a low level and reverted to speech more like the one of his companion, "Wha I tell you Paul…Don you remember? When we here you gotta show me respect…do what I say when I say it."

Paul shook his head and responded just as quietly. " I know wha you say. But you don know how heavy dis ting is so don't tell me nuttin bout hurry."

Charles rolled his eyes in agony, trying to ignore the disapproving stares of the other people as they passed him and his "servant", their own bag and baggage in tow behind them being carried by their entourages. His accent slipped back into place and he responded a bit louder than before. "Come on my man. Buk it up. We have to be on our way." With that he turned and left the annoyed Paul to struggle with the baggage. 

Paul bent once more, tensed his muscles and returned to struggling with the huge trunk, pulling and tugging it after his "master".

………

The two traveling companions had made it through customs and immigration and were on the main part of the "island" which was credited as being the most important island in the world. They called it Manhattan. Most referred to it as being, New York City. Neither of the travelers had seen anything like it before. They were in awe of the multi story buildings and large paved streets, which carried multitudes of carriages, horses and people going from one place to another. The sun was rising high in the sky as it neared midday.

Paul's eyes roved the streets, as he had never seen that many people in the same place all at once before. To him everything was so large and new. The sailing vessel they had journeyed on had captivated him. He had had a lot of spare time during the journey as his "master" had been slightly incapacitated at that time. He had taken advantage of the free time and spent hours roaming the ship, out of the sight of the crew and other "paying passengers". He had even found places where some other "servants" like himself could sit and talk, chatting about their lives, jobs… and their "masters". He tried to shy away from the conversations about masters, as he truthfully did not have one. The charade that he and Charles were playing as master and servant was for a purpose that, honestly, he did not think was necessary. But Charles knew what he was doing, or at least claimed that he did. 

Charles glanced over to where Paul was sitting in the carriage. He stared at his servant with a slight smile on his face. Though Paul was three years older than himself he had always felt like he and the big black man were equals, as best friends should be. Then he ventured to speak. "See Paul, it's all working out. We are going to find her. We have made it so far and we just have to keep looking."

Paul turned his attention towards the young and enthusiastic man and could do nothing else but shake his head in disbelief. "That's what you think, but she is a lot smarter than you think. And I should know that."But he knew that he had no choice but to help him. At least it gave him half a chance. And besides, that's what friends were for. 

~~*~~

AN. *Natz begs for forgiveness.* I have moved and it took me a little time to get reorganized. I should be posting more regularly now. Thanks to Christi who pressures me. ^o^ Natz


	11. Against Better Judgement

Authors's Notes: Natz and Christi at it once again. *…* denote thoughts

Disclaimer: Disney owns "Newsies" the movie musical.  Neither Christi nor I own it. We don't own it. This is a work wrought from fan love.

**Chapter 11: **_Against better Judgment_

****

            * What are you doing? Why are you going to lunch with this girl? All she does is annoy and bother you… her and her silly perkiness. Well, may be it is not necessarily that bad. She is kind of cute and she is nice to you… maybe I will go. *  Skittery's mind rumbled on with thoughts as he walked down the sidewalk towards Tibby's. He hardly noticed the other people walking towards him, their eyes set towards their own missions and agendas. All that entered his mind was the stunning emerald green of that girl's eyes and the memories the eyes brought with them. Before he realized it, he was standing outside Tibby's, staring right before the glass window at his reflection. He caught himself looking into the mirror, checking his clothes and adjusting his cap, ensuring that all was in its place.  He stood there for a moment and then released the breath he had scarcely known he had been holding. Why was her nervous like this was a first date or something. It was just lunch… a lunch with Christi. 

            He turned around and saw that she was walking down the street behind him. Around her was the warm glow that seemed to follow her everywhere, along with her smile, the smile that hid something behind it. It was then he realized that she was not alone. She was smiling up at the guy who was holding onto her as if she was a treasure he had to protect.  Kid Blink's hand was gently supporting her back, his smile widening as he listened to the story she was telling. 

"… and you wouldn't believe the looks I got when I walked into the house with that coat. A fine coat it was too, but Pa wouldn't have it." In the middle of her lively story, she stopped when she realized that Skittery was standing outside the door, with his blank expression fixed upon his face.

The word, " Jerk!" flashed across Skittery's mind and Christi yelled his name and waved him towards them.  He started to mentally debate whether he would walk up to Kid and slug him in the stomach or just walk away and leave the happy couple. Against his better judgment he started to walk towards them, each stride making him sicker and sicker. The last thing he wanted to do was to be with the "happy" people now.

`"Hiya Skit! I hope you haven't been waiting long. I just ran into Blink and invited him to come with us. I hope you don't mind."

* Actually, I do mind* Skittery thought, but instead he said, "I just came to say that I have to do some thing, so I won't be eating with you. Actually I already ate" And with that he pulled his cap further over his eyes, only minimally noticing that Christi's face dropped a little when he said those words. Besides he did not care much anyway. It was just food to him anyways.

She looked up at him with the emerald green eyes, pleading. " But Skit, I thought you were going to eat with us. You promised." She nearly pouted and it almost broke him, but then all he had to do was look at Kid's hand on her back, holding on protectively, and he decided that his presence was not needed there.

" Well, You should never count on me, I am not the promise keeping type. Kid is more your type there." spat out Skittery, almost venomously.

" No need to be catty Skit." warned Kid.

Christi stepped towards him, out of the reach of Kid's hand and looked curiously, up into his face. She stood there for a moment and he was unable to unfix his eyes from her own. It was as if there was some controlling force in her stare. Slowly She said, " Well, if you are not the promise keeping type you shouldn't make them at all." And with that she stepped away and back towards Kid's hands.

He stood there for a few seconds, unsure of what to say in this situation. All he could do was to fiddle with the brim of his cap, adjusting it forwards and backwards. And then he scowled, made a disgusted sound, turned and stormed down the sidewalk and away from the probing eyes and protective hands.

Christi stood there, gazing sadly after him. She knew it had been a lie about him having some thing else to do, for he was a newsie, and what else did he have to do after he sold his papes but eat. She looked back at Kid who was also staring after him, a worried look on his face.  " Are you sure he is ok, Kid?"

"Yeah he is ok, just grumpy as usual." Kid dismissed, the worried look on his face disappearing as if ithad never been there. When she had seen him walking along the street towards Tibby's she had started to chat with him and thought it only natural that he come eat with her and Skit. She sighed, *oh well* .

"Hey don't let him spoil yer good mood" said Kid nonchalantly." He's always got some issue or the other. I mean seriously, last year he wouldn't let anyone get near him. Always out moping around by himself," he said waving his hand as if to wave the thought of Skittery away from him.

Christi stopped and pulled a piece of her wild curly hair over her ear and sighed. She put her hand down to her side and at the same moment Kid Blink smiled at her, grabbed her hand and started to pull her towards the door. She stared down at her hand linked with his and she did not pull away, she did not say anything either…

~~*~~


	12. Reflections on the Past

Authors notes: HiYa!! It's me Natz again. After a long, long while here I am again. Guess what! I bought the Collectors edition DVDof Newsies. It is so much fun. Great new features like running feature length commentary by the director and staff. Happy 10th anniversary Newsie fans.

Disclaimer: After much deliberation and consultations with our lawyers, Christi and I have decided to racant all statements previously posted about us owning Newsies. As much as we wish we did, we don't. However if Micheal Goorjhan (Skittery) and Gabriel (Spot) wanted to sell themselves to us we would be more than happy to comply. Now on with the story.

^O^ Natz

Note that the _Italics_ area flash back.

Chapter 12 Reflections on the past 

_"Paul… Paul! Paul stop it, nuh!" a tiny little voice wailed consistently in his ears. Paul halted his merciless attack on the poor, defenseless body and leaned back on a large wooden barrel, which was in one of his favorite places; the sugarcane field next to their house. The smaller body pulled itself upright on the barrel and proceeded to scowl crossly in the direction of the larger body.  "You real mean to me, you know? I din do nuttin? I just wanted a piece of cane to suck on. You din had to jump on me like I is a tief." The little wining voice continued to harass his eardrums. " Why you got to be so? I just want some cane" The little wining voice then started to get a pouting quality to it. He looked over at his victim, Yep, there it was, a pout fixed on her little mouth. He started to grin mischievously._

_"I know that you wanted to tief my cane. You better go and cut your own." He said with a lording air. " Little sisters should know their place. Go and play with you dolls."_

_The little face pulled itself into a masterfully made scowl and the little body turned and ran out of the field, back towards the little Chattel house which bordered it. Paul turned to the side and called out to the cane field. "You can come out now Charlie, the pest is gone." With those words a yell and a whoop were heard from a patch of cane and out came flying a 10 year old, curly haired, wild boy. He jumped directly on the older boy and started to poke at him mercilessly with a piece of cane he had broken off while hiding from "the pest". Paul had no other recourse than to grab at the smaller boy's suspenders and jerk them up roughly. With that done, little Charlie boy yelped and bounced away from his prey._

_"HEY!! No fair… no pulling of suspenders!" the little boy protested quite obstinately._

_"Yeh! But you can jump out at me out of nowhere. I protest! No fair either." Paul responded with the same wining tone.  He knew just how to handle his little friend, as spoiled as he tended to be some times. **It's no wonder cause he is Mr Drax's son. Spoiled to the core. Given what even he wants. **_

_The bright blue eyes of the young Charles Drax focused on the boy who had been companion and best friend for all his life. He plopped himself down on a big pile of cane trash, which had been left there by the cane cutters earlier that day. The duo had spent the entire day running through the fields, trying their hardest to avoid the Drax Hall Plantation cane cutters and especially Charles nanny, Miss Smithfield, who was also known as Snitty to the children on the plantation yard. They had been successful for the most part, darting from plot to plot, avoiding the areas that were being worked on at the time. It had actually not been a difficult task seeing as the plantation's cane fields stretched for acres in each direction.  The day had been wisely spent gathering a choice selection of juice-laden stalks of cane, which was currently lying in a pile next to the trash heap.  Charlie lay back on the pile, it crackled under him, the yellow blades of the cane trash sticking up and pointing towards the western bound sun. Paul followed his younger counterpart in lying on the pile.  He grabbed a rod of cane and started to peel it with his teeth, spitting out the pith and outer, waxy covering. He then broke off a piece of the peeled cane and handed it to Charlie, who accepted it gratefully and stuck it into his mouth, sucking and biting at the juicy rod.  Paul broke off a piece of the peeled cane for himself and began to suck it as well. All was quiet on the field, save for the hollow moan of the wind whipping off the now bare ground, lifting leftover trash and flinging it all over the ground.  The two were silent as well, staring up at the wide blue sky._

_Charlie turned and his eyes fell on a figure that he had been trying to avoid all day. She scowled at the reclining pair with a look of utter vexation, her eyes growing darker and darker. Charlie grimaced and whispered to Paul, " The pest is back. We are caught." _

_Paul sighed and lifted his head and peered in the direction of the ominous figure. " What are you doing back here?" he asked irritated. "I thought I told you to go back home. This is boy's time now."_

_The scowling figure gave Paul a death glare to rival even that of Snitty's. " You are so unfair. I all alone at the house and you guys keep running off and leaving me. I want cane too." She paused, then added spitefully, "I can always go back and tell Snitty that you two out here in the field and that you have Charles sitting on the ground and not even using the table_ _manners she always going on that he should always use."_

_"You won't dare do that!" Charles growled at her and jumped up from the pile. He turned to Paul, " You little sister is a little snitch."_

_"Oh Yeah! Well what are you, white boy? You always coming here and getting my brother into trouble. He is the one who does get licks when you make him do stuff." The little vixen yelled back at the boy who was still a little shorter than she was. She glared at him with a look of utter contempt._

He could say nothing in response. He could only stare at her and inwardly wish that he could figure out where she got her audacity.

Charles came out of his reverie as the coach stopped outside of a large building.  They had arrived at the hotel.  He looked over at Paul who still seemed awe struck at the city of New York. He was also. True, he had lived in England for a while, but it was in a country house, which his family owned.  Most of his life had been spent on a little plantation in an island he called home.  Now they were here in the middle of a burgeoning metropolis, with thousands of carriages and millions of people. Charles rose from his seat on the carriage and nodded at his companion. The tall, well-built chocolate toned man followed his lead and stepped down from the carriage. The driver was taking their luggage down from the rack and a bellboy from the Entritnia hotel was already approaching them. Charles raised his eyebrow to Paul and from there his friend took action, telling the bellboy the name on the reservation. "Lord Charles Drax" he said in clear even tones. "Predence suite" he added.

The bellboy rushed around them, pulling the heavy trunk onto his pulley and dragging it behind him, asking them to follow him to the main desk to check in.  After 15 minutes had passed, the two were in their new living quarters, surveying the area. The living room had a very masculine air, with dark stained oak paneling, brick red wallpaper and a wood-burning fireplace.  There were two bedrooms. The master bedroom decorated tastefully with bold tones of red and a four-poster bed. The other, smaller room was decorated in kind, but in forest green.  After 10 minutes of investigating the room Paul began to unpack, putting his belongings into the smaller green room. Charles watched him for a while, sitting on the bed as Paul went to and fro putting all his things in drawers. On the dresser Paul placed a small-framed photo. His fingers lingered on it for a moment, and then he returned to putting away his clothes.

 When he had emptied his belongings from the trunk he paused and glanced over to the bed. "You want me to unpack for you too Charlie boy?" He asked. 

Charles shook his head and replied. "I'll do it when I am good and ready." I want to go and explore the city for an hour, get some thing to eat now that I am off that blasted boat.

"That's a good idea. You hardly ate when we were on the boat, couldn't hold anything down." Paul grinned at the memory. 

Charles scowled at the jab to his ego. "I am fine now. Let's go. We have wasted enough time already"

~*~*~*~


End file.
